Posesión
by Pink Angel Feathers
Summary: Ella no le pertenecía... todavía. Traducción de HawkofNavarre.
1. Out of the Loop

**Esta historia fue inspirada por las Series Revival YGO de MyAibou (Parte 1, capítulo tres) le acredito las escenas de este capítulo.**

**Portada por Zippi44 en DeviantArt. Su trabajo es absolutamente maravilloso, ¡así que por favor échenle un vistazo!**

**Clasificación T: **por temas sugestivos, la idiotez de Natsu, y algunas veces fluff no tan inocente, el cual tal vez no sea considerado fluff. Si no tienes 14 años o más, tu mente limpia puede ser corrompida. Esta historia también está llena de placer culpable. Has sido advertido.

**Géneros: **ROMANCE, humor y un poco de drama y angst.

**Parejas:** NATSU x LUCY, un poco Gajeel x Levy, y todo lo que decida lanzar por allí cuando me dé la gana.

**Notas de la Autora: **¿Historia capitulada? Aquí está, después de miles de años. ¡Jaja! Sólo voy a agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron review en mi one-shot _Motion Sickness_ (enfermedad del movimiento). ¡Me encanta retroalimentar, y me da alegría sin fin! ¡Estoy escribiendo esto para ustedes chicos! Además, para que lo sepan, no soy la más rápida en las actualizaciones, así que no esperen que sean demasiado rápidas. Usualmente soy bastante rápida cuando estoy inspirada, así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo cuando lo sienta llegar. De cualquier manera, en el primer capítulo, por favor no se ofendan por cualquier cosa mala que Lucy diga o piense.

¡Cualquier crítica constructiva (además de los errores de ortografía, a menos que de verdad te molesten) y retroalimentación son altamente apreciados!

**Nota de la Traductora**: Bueno, hace poco acabe de leer esta historia y me encantó mucho por lo que pedí el permiso a _**HawkofNavarre**_ de traducirla. Por suerte, la historia está terminada, y puedo traducir los capítulos sin tener la incertidumbre de si la historia será algún día terminada. Aunque debo aclarar algunas cosas: las actualizaciones pueden ser inconstantes por diversas razones, pero trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda. La portada fue creada especialmente para la historia y pertenece a **Zippi44** en DeviantArt.

Algo más, los títulos de los capítulos los escribiré en inglés, pero en esta sección los pondré en español, debido a que en ocasiones es difícil poner una traducción correcta y corta.

**Out of the Loop:** no estar al tanto de una situación.

* * *

_**Posesión**_ por HawkofNavarre

**Capítulo 1 – **_**Out of the Loop**_

* * *

Ella no podía entender a los hombres. _Nunca_ entendería a los hombres mientras viva, y la maga había aterrizado en esa conclusión después de varias semanas de incesante coqueteo. Lucy había pensado que tal vez al menos tenía una vaga idea de cómo pensaban los hombres. Era de conocimiento común que las bolsas de carne hormonales pensaban con una cabeza que no se sentaba sobre sus hombros. Ella sabía que el escote podía conseguirle lo que sea debido a esa debilidad. Ella sabía que con encanto con belleza y sensualidad, eran fácilmente manipulados, y sabía que si hacia sobresalir su labio inferior, cualquier hombre estaría a su disposición.

Al menos, eso es lo que solía pensar que sabía.

Últimamente, ninguna de esas cosas aplicaba. No era que quisiera ser una puta ni nada. Era sólo que todas esas cosas de coquetería atraía el interés de los hombres, lo cual conducía a un _novio_, lo cual ella _quería_. ¡Lucy no iba a dejar que sus artimañas femeninas se empolvaran! ¡Estaban allí! ¡Bien podía usarlas!

Trató con una blusa escota con Gray – un movimiento arriesgado debido a que Juvia evidentemente estaba tan enamorada del mago de hielo, pero Lucy pensó en darle una oportunidad después de la repetida ignorancia hacia los intentos de la maga de agua para ganar su reciprocidad. Había usado un strapless ese día y había usado la técnica clásica de juntar sus manos. Esto, por supuesto, resultó en sus brazos presionando su pecho para hacer que sus senos se vieran aún más grandes. Esta habilidad _nunca_ le había fallado antes.

… ese momento siendo la excepción. Gray parpadeó como si no lo hubiera notado y se alejó. Una parte de ella no había estado sorprendida, sabiendo que él era completamente denso y difícilmente tomaba parte del mundo de las citas. La otra parte de ella, la que confiaba en el infame "presiona pecho", estaba severamente sorprendida de que el movimiento no hubiera afectado a Gray siquiera un _poco_. Y luego había estado furiosa, porque Lucy había tomado un enorme riesgo cuando decidió poner su plan en acción, y después de que Juvia intentara asesinarla como una loca hasta que el hombre medio desnudo le dio algo de atención. Por otra parte, habría ocurrido de cualquier manera.

Su siguiente plan fue la minifalda. A algunos chicos les gustaba más el culo que el pecho. Sí, ¡ella sabía lo que querían esos pervertidos! Esta vez, fue Elfman a quien victimizó – bueno, no _victimizó_, sólo escogió –no– ¡no había manera de hacerlo sonar bien! De todos modos, en su más corta minifalda con volantes, "accidentalmente" había dejado caer su látigo y se vio "forzada" a agacharse (se aseguró de no flashear a nadie, por supuesto) y lo recogió. Un crash había sonado brevemente y la maga de espíritus había usado una sonrisa de certeza.

Sin embargo, cuando se dio vuelta, Elfman, completamente imperturbable y con un rostro serio, comentó, "¡Qué torpe! ¡Un hombre nunca deja caer su arma!" antes de marcharse. ¡Ella estaba tan incrédula que ni siquiera había sido capaz de replicar que ella no era un hombre!

El único consuelo era que un cercano Makarov había chocado con una mesa ante la vista de ella agachándose y luego estaba en el suelo retorciéndose con una nariz sangrando. Lástima que no era muy cómodo. La idea de un hombre tan viejo como su maestro del gremio comiéndosela con los ojos era terriblemente inquietante y enviaba escalofríos a sus brazos.

Días después de _ese_ cicatrizante incidente, Lucy había estado sola e invocó a Loki para preguntarle si iría a una cita con ella, estrictamente como amigos. Ella no había tenido ninguna intención de entrar en una relación con uno de sus espíritus, y Loki siempre había sido su buen amigo en situaciones difíciles.

_En su lugar_, ella obtuvo, "Lo siento, Lucy, pero nunca podría hacer algo que pudiera siquiera remotamente desarrollarse en algo romántico contigo."

Ella había estado furiosamente ofendida. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que significaban esas palabras? "¿Quieres decir que si todavía vivieras en Earthland, ni siquiera me darías una _oportunidad_?" había exigido con furia. ¡Loki había sido un _playboy_, e incluso la consideraba una terrible conquista!

"¡No!" él había farfullado desesperadamente con una mirada de pánico en sus ojos. "¡Eso no es lo que quise decir en absoluto! ¡No _puedes_ gustarme!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Soy una maestra tan patética que es imposible que yo te guste?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eres la mejor maestra que he tenido! ¡Es sólo ––que nunca podría traicionar a un amigo!" Loki había respondido con prisa.

La rubia le había dado una mirada peculiar. "¿Traicionar a… un amigo?"

Sus ojos se habían vuelto esféricos debajo de sus gafas, rápidamente se marchó antes de que ella pudiera forzar a salir algún detalle de él. Ella sabía que si lo llamaba ahora, él sólo lo ignoraría. Había algo que él no quería decirle.

Lucy estaba decepcionada y llena de furia por los hombres. Había renunciado a por qué ellos no respondían a sus insinuaciones. ¿Tal vez ella sólo era indeseable en general…? Era perfectamente razonable. Estaba segura de que al menos era un poco bien parecida, pero era una maga muy débil y una mala luchadora. Con sólo su látigo, sus probabilidades de ganar un uno a uno eran bajas. Era reservada cuando llegaba a su lado creativo y era bastante egoísta…

"Mira-san, ¿soy un terrible partido?" preguntó con preocupación en el bar.

Su compañera del gremio estaba apoyando sus codos contra la mesa, sonriendo alegremente. "¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de ti misma, Lucy? Eres una gran persona y cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerte." La maga cambia formas le dijo tranquilizadoramente.

"¿Entonces por qué nadie está interesado en mí?" la rubia se lamentó mientras aplanaba la parte superior de su cuerpo en la barra del bar. "¡Incluso he usado mi atractivo sexual para tratar de atraer algo de atención! ¡Hay toneladas de chicos en este gremio, y ninguno de ellos está siquiera remotamente interesado en mí!"

"¿De verdad? ¿Ninguno? ¿Ni siquiera uno?" Mirajane habló evasivamente, con un brillo en su ojo.

Lucy se enderezó tan pronto como notó el tono pícaro que su amiga estaba usando. "¡Mira-san, tú _sabes_ algo!" la portadora de llaves acusó a su superiora con incredulidad, sobre todo porque en realidad había algo que _saber_.

"Ooh, ¿hay algo que saber?" se unió otra voz. Lucy la conocía como la voz su amiga cercana Levy, un alegre ratón de biblioteca que usaba la magia de las palabras para derribar a sus oponentes.

"Oh no, Levy. Tú ya la sabes," respondió la camarera como si la otra mujer ni siquiera estuviera allí.

"¿Saber _qué_?" presionó Lucy con urgencia. ¡Había algo pasando aquí y ella iba a descubrirlo! Loki había sido la primera pista, pero Mirajane y Levy estaban en esto también. De verdad necesitaba estar al tanto de la situación.

"¡Ah, _eso_!" Levy asintió para sí misma con una mirada de lenta revelación. Una sonrisa sospechosa se arrastró hacia la cara de la morena cuando ella tomó asiento junto a la maga celestial. "¡No puedo creer que ella no lo sabe!"

"¿_Saber qué_?" repitió, casi sacudiendo su silla ahora, tirando con fuerza en los lados de su taburete mientras rebotaba con impaciencia. "¿Será que dejaran de actuar como si yo no estuviera aquí y _por favor_ sólo díganme de qué están hablando?"

"Vaya, vaya, ¿tal vez sería mejor que viniera de la perspectiva de un hombre?" sugirió alegremente la maga que se transforma.

"Buena idea," Levy acordó instantáneamente y se volvió hacia la habitación llena de miembros del gremio. "¡Gray! ¡Ven aquí!"

Arqueando una ceja, un asombrosamente completamente vestido Gray se acercó a ellas. "Sí, ¿necesitan algo?"

"Sólo queremos saber," le dijo Levy hipotéticamente mientras Lucy miraba una envidiosa figura parcialmente oculta detrás de una pared adyacente. "¿Qué piensas de Lucy, tú sabes, como mujer?"

La maga de espíritus se congeló con incredulidad, boquiabierta ante las acciones de su amiga. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo preguntándole a Gray su opinión de ella?"

"¿Como una mujer?" él repitió casi con incredulidad mientras tiraba de su camisa, como si quisiera quitarla. "¿Esto no es algún tipo de broma, o si?"

"Oh, no, no. Sólo queremos saber lo que piensas – incluida Lucy." Interrumpió Mira amablemente.

En este punto, Lucy quería invocar a Horologium y esconderse dentro de él para poder encogerse en una esquina y sentirse más pequeña. "Yo… no dije que quería eso…" ella arrastró las palabras débilmente con vergüenza, cayendo en oídos sordos. Deseó a los espíritus celestiales que Juvia no fuera tras ella debido a esto.

Gray la observó por un momento, su cara roja como un tomate cuando él lo hizo, luego de repente se volvió hacia las otras dos chicas. "Definitivamente bonita," comenzó, asintiendo como en confirmación para sí mismo, "inteligente y una buena aliada para tener en batalla. Creo que ella es una buena chica."

La rubia no sabía si él estaba realmente diciendo la verdad o sólo tratando secretamente de hacerla sentir mejor sobre sí misma. Si era la segunda, sin duda estaba funcionando.

"¿La invitarías a salir?" preguntó la maga de escritura sólida.

Gray retrocedió rápidamente y puso sus manos en frente de él como si estuviera diciendo a alguien que se detuviera. "Oh _**diablos**__ no_."

"¿Y por qué _diablos_ no?" contestó Lucy, ofendida por esta aparentemente obvia e insultante respuesta.

"Eres la chica de Natsu." Él respondió con facilidad, las otras dos magas asintiendo en acuerdo.

"¿Su chica? ¿Qué se supone que significa?" O bien ella no estaba bastante segura de a lo que Gray quería llegar o sólo le faltaba la compresión de descifrar su estrafalaria respuesta.

"Eres la chica de Natsu. Todos en el gremio lo saben excepto ustedes dos idiotas que son demasiados lentos para darse cuenta por ustedes mismos." Explicó casualmente el creador de hielo.

Lucy no pensó en ello; sólo reaccionó. "¡No soy la chica de nadie! ¡No pertenezco a nadie!" escupió furiosamente, agitando su puño en el aire. "¿Quién es la persona que comenzó esta… _cosa_?"

"Nadie lo comenzó," le dijo el mago de cabello oscuro encogiéndose de hombros, "Es sólo así. Simplemente _es_."

"¿Cómo es que 'es sólo así'?" demandó con humillación. ¿Cómo es que era la única que no sabía sobre esto – especialmente cuando concernía a _ella_? ¡Y de verdad le concernía!

Los ojos de Mira observaron pensativamente el techo. "Bueno… no es un rumor ni nada. Es más como algo que se desarrolló con el tiempo que todo el mundo lo notó. Ahora, es sólo una cosa regular."

"Algo así como que todos saben que Erza te matará si te atrapa comportándote mal." Añadió Gray en explicación, su voz ahogada debajo de la camisa que estaba tratando de quitarse.

"De ninguna manera, estoy segura que lo tienen mal," respondió la rubia en rápida negación, porque la única manera en que ella y Natsu serían algún tipo de pareja era si ella se había vuelto loca y si él se convertía en… alguien que no sea él mismo. Natsu irrevocablemente no sería del tipo de citas. E incluso si fuera a salir con una persona, esa sería… "_Lisanna_ es la chica de Natsu. ¡Todos ustedes los han visto juntos!"

Todos la miraron con las bocas abiertas antes de estallar en carcajadas, causando que Lucy se pusiera roja probablemente por quincuagésima vez ese día. "¿Qué?" ella protestó en voz alta. La maga sintió desesperanza en este punto. Era como si ella hubiera caído en un universo paralelo donde todos pensaban que Natsu estaba interesado en ella.

"¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?"

Lisanna saltó felizmente, saludando con alegría. Su derecho de llamar a Mirajane su hermana fue evidente en su cabello blanco y jovial comportamiento.

"¡Tú––y Natsu––_juntos_!" ahogó Levy entre risas y risitas que la hacían doblarse.

Lucy miró con molestia a su compañera ratón de biblioteca, la maga animal miró con sorpresa. "¿Oh, pensé que había resuelto eso con ustedes hace tiempo?"

La maga celestial no entendió exactamente cómo sus ojos se quedaron en sus órbitas. Simplemente esto era demasiado para soportar en un día. Lisanna abiertamente había _admitido_ estar enamorada de Natsu, y aquí estaban tres personas riéndose tan fuerte que estaban cayéndose como si la relación ni siquiera fuera posible. ¿Eran sólo ellos? ¿O era ella la que no estaba al tanto?

"Sé lo que estás pensando, pero ellos no están siendo insensibles a mis sentimientos," le aseguró Lisanna con un gesto de mano. "Después de una semana de estar de vuelta en el gremio, entendí que Natsu te había escogido y me tomé el tiempo para seguir adelante. Más que nada era un amor de la infancia de todos modos."

Su mandíbula podría haber golpeado el suelo, tenía la desquiciada habilidad extrema. ¿Esto fue hace más de un año? _¿Hace más de un maldito año?_ De alguna manera, incluso Lisanna había visto lo que Lucy creía imposible, y ¡sólo después de una miserable semana!

"¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no está bien en absoluto! Te _gusta_ Natsu––"

"Me _gustaba_ Natsu."

"––y ustedes dos definitivamente deben estar juntos, ¡incluso si no creo que él sea capaz de ese tipo de amor!"

"¡No te preocupes, Lucy! He terminado con ello hace bastante tiempo. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse si quieres estar con él."

"¿Por qué nadie me escucha? ¡Natsu no tiene sentimientos por mí!" gimió en sus manos cuando se dejó caer en su asiento miserablemente.

"Tienes razón al pensar eso," le dijo una voz masculina en apoyo.

"¡Gajeel!" por supuesto, fue Levy quien anunció esto.

Lucy podría fácilmente ponerse aún más furiosa ante el hecho de que esta conversación humillante estaba por todo el gremio, pero estaba agradecida de que finalmente alguien estuviera de su lado. El hecho de que fuera Gajeel era un poco extraño, pero ella tomaría lo que pudiera obtener. Sintiéndose ligeramente aliviada, se enderezó en su asiento. "_Gracias_, Gajeel."

"Los sentimientos son efímeros. Un Dragon Slayer no tiene baratos y patéticos _sentimientos_. Damos un pedazo de nuestra alma a nuestra compañera, uniéndonos por la eternidad. Los _sentimientos_ son demasiado superficiales para describir lo que tenemos dentro," resopló burlonamente. "Él no escogerá a otra. Encontramos una, y sólo encontraremos una por la que podamos 'sentir' en esta vida." Los ojos del hombre se posaron sobre Levy mientras hablaba, la adolescente de cabello azul parecía estar perdida en sus palabras.

Lucy vagamente sintió como si hubiera recibido un disparo a través de su pecho por su único aliado. La mujer abrió su boca, luego la cerró, ante una pérdida de las palabras. Sus pensamientos se mezclaron cuando desesperadamente trató de pensar en algo que decir, pero su cerebro finalmente le falló y simplemente dejó escapar un gritó frustrado y su rostro se refugió contra la mesa de nuevo.

La voz de Gajeel destacó una vez más cuando agarró el antebrazo de Levy, una acción que fue mucho más gentil de lo que pareció, y comenzó a conducirla hacia la puerta. "¡Vamos, renacuajo! ¡Misión!" él estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en ignorar las dos mirada asesinas a su espalda que pertenecían a los compañeros de la chica a la que estaba arrastrando.

Lucy cerró sus ojos con celos. Nadie estaba metiéndose con Levy por ser la chica de Gajeel, lo cual ella evidentemente era––o más exactamente, la única chica por la que Gajeel "sentiría". Ella se levantó con una furia renovada y colocó una aguda mirada en todos los que estaban rodeándola.

"Escuchen. Natsu y yo nunca estaremos juntos. ¡Sólo somos amigos, y voy a probar eso a todos ustedes, sólo observen!" proclamó confiadamente. Nadie se rió de ella esta vez, pero Mira le dio una sonrisa en complicidad que la sacudió sólo un poco.

"Observaremos," acordó Mira, su expresión alegre no cambió en lo más mínimo. "Y veremos."

Y por alguna razón, Lucy de repente lamentó sus palabras.

* * *

**Sobre la historia:** Esto va a ser eventualmente un romance, así que nada va a salir de inmediato. Por favor, tengan esto en cuenta, especialmente para el capítulo 3.

**Nota de la Traductora: **Uf, no puedo creer que me tomara sólo un día traducir este capítulo. Estuve leyendo muchas historias de Fairy Tail en inglés, y entre todas esta fue mi favorita, es por eso que pedí permiso a **HawkofNavarre** para traducirla. Tenía muchas ganas de traducir algo, desde que la autora de la otra historia que estoy traduciendo no ha dado muestras de seguir con la historia.

¡Espero que les haya gustado y me hagan saber sus opiniones!


	2. The Wonders of Relationships

**N/T: **me alegra que les haya gustado. Puede que dentro de dos semanas más suba el capítulo tres. Por favor comenten, con sólo agregar la historia a sus favoritos no me dicen lo que piensan

* * *

**Posesión** por HawkofNavarre

**Capítulo 2 – **_**The Wonders of Relationships**_

* * *

"No, ve con Happy," murmuró Lucy tercamente. El Dragon Slayer la miró con desconcierto mientras ella jugaba con el bolígrafo en su mano, preguntándose lo que él había hecho mal.

"Ya he hecho tres misiones con Happy en la última semana," él puso mala cara ante su negativa. Él echó un vistazo sobre el hombro de la rubia, ella giró su cabeza tan ligeramente mientras él pegaba su cara junto a la de ella. Ella apartó la mirada de él. Natsu arrugó su cara con disgusto y arrastró los pies hacia los lados, mirándola sobre su otro hombro. Sin embargo, la maga celestial simplemente giró su cabeza una vez más y evitó su mirada. Él se movió alrededor de la mesa en la que ella estaba sentada hasta que él estaba frente a ella, se agachó y la miró por encima de la superficie plana. La nariz de Lucy estaba en el aire y sus ojos estaban firmemente fijos en el techo.

Él se inclinó cerca, justo hasta que estaba a centímetros de su barbilla, sus ojos muy abiertos cuando la inspeccionó. La cabeza de Lucy bajó y sus ojos finalmente se conectaron por un extremadamente breve momento antes de que ella chillara y cayera hacia atrás en su silla.

"_¡Natsu!_ ¡Ya dije 'no', así que deja de molestarme!" la maga de espíritus grito indignadamente, levantándose airadamente con los puños apretados, muy evidente esta vez.

"¿Por qué no vas a hacer ninguna misión con Happy y conmigo?" el hombre de cabello ardiente exigió acaloradamente. "¡Se supone que somos compañeros, así que debes venir también!"

La adolecente cruzó sus brazos, de nuevo mirando a ningún lugar. ¿Qué pasaba con eso de todos modos? No era como si ella fuera a morir por mirarlo directamente.

"Estoy… trabajando en mi novela," insistió inexorablemente.

Natsu echó un vistazo a la mesa. El bolígrafo con el que ella había estado jugueteando ahora yacía junto al cuaderno azul que ella había traído consigo. El libro no estaba abierto, al igual que su contraparte. El usuario de fuego estaba bastante seguro de que el cuaderno ni siquiera había sido tocado desde que él se había acercado a ella. Lucy parecía estar mucho más preocupada con tratar de ignorarlo, y de verdad no tenía idea de por qué.

"Tu libro está cerrado." Señaló sin convicción, pero que por sí sólo era suficiente para probar lo que él estaba diciendo.

"¡P-por supuesto! ¿Cómo puedo escribir cuando… estás siendo tan fisgón?" la maga replicó de mala gana, como si ella estuviera luchando por encontrar las palabras para lanzarle.

Él frunció el ceño ante su recurso y decidió volver a exactamente lo que había sido el tema desde el principio. "Generalmente, escribes en casa cuando es de noche, ¡pero es de _día_ ahora mismo! Debemos ir en una _misión_." Enfatizó Natsu, señalando el tablero de misiones.

"¡Eso está bien! ¡Sólo ve sin mí!" ella persistió.

"No," el Dragon Slayer negó con brusquedad. "Somos compañeros. Eso significa que tú y yo debemos estar _juntos_."

Lucy de repente parecía muy, _muy_ roja y daba la impresión de una explosión inminente. Ella se dirigió hacia él y lo empujó rudamente en el pecho. "Escucha aquí, cretino," siseó mientras Natsu sintió miedo acumularse en su cuerpo ante su ira. En términos de intimidación, Lucy seriamente podría competir con Erza. "¡No me importa lo que tú o todos los demás en este gremio piensen, pero yo _no_ te pertenezco y personalmente me encargaré de que sufras horriblemente si alguna vez le dices a alguien lo contrario! ¡Ahora _déjame sola_!"

Completamente aterrado, Natsu rápidamente se alejó de la furiosa mujer bastante rígida. Lucy era rara – y de verdad, _de verdad_ asustaba algunas veces, pero él no podía recordar que se pusiera tan furiosa con él antes. ¿Qué había dicho él que había sido tan horrible? Al menos antes ella sólo lo ignoraba y lo evitaba.

Aun así, no podía comprender cualquiera de sus reacciones recientes. Ella nunca lo querría cerca más – al menos no por la última semana – y eso lo ponía triste. Él, Happy y Lucy eran un equipo y aunque él y su gato volador solían ser el equipo, no eran lo mismo sin la maga celestial. Natsu encontraba su rareza divertida, y sus espíritus eran divertidos.

Sin embargo, Lucy actualmente estaba siendo bastante mala, por lo que él tendría que alejarse de las misiones por ahora. ¡Quería llegar al fondo de esto! Tristemente, abrazar a Erza parecía una mejor idea que acercarse a Lucy en este momento.

Se arrastró hacia el bar donde Happy revoloteaba para sentarse con él. "¿Entonces Lucy va a venir con nosotros?" preguntó el gato.

"No," Natsu enfurruñó con pavor. "Y no vamos a ir en ninguna misión hasta que Lucy venga también. No entiendo por qué está siendo tan terca."

El felino frunció el ceño arrugando la frente mientras pensaba, "Pero ella siempre va en misiones con nosotros. ¿Cómo es que no quiere más?"

Fue en ese momento que Mirajane regresó de su servicio de camarera detrás de la barra del bar. Natsu podía sentir a Mirajane examinándolo, pero no le importó. Se sentía confundido y triste – tan confundido y triste…

"¿Natsu…?" ella comenzó en esa manera maternal en la que ella podía hablar. "Pareces un poco triste."

"Confundido también." Confirmó el dragón slayer con un gruñón y solemne asentir.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Mira apoyando sus codos en la barra para apoyar su cabeza.

Él levantó la mirada vacilante, dándose cuenta que Mira sabía casi todo lo que estaba pasando en el gremio. Era completamente razonable que ella sabría lo que estaba pasando con Lucy. "Lucy no va a ir en misiones con nosotros y ahora la he hecho enojar. ¿Sabes por qué ella me odia tanto últimamente?"

La maga demonio lo miró con sorpresa. "Oh, Natsu. Lucy no te odia. Ella sólo está teniendo… algunos problemas personales." Le dijo con cuidado.

La frente de Natsu se arrugó en mayor confusión. "¿Qué tipo de problemas?"

"De chicos," fue su respuesta, y sin embargo a la vez, Natsu entendió.

Todo tenía sentido, y el dragón slayer no sabía por qué no había pensado en eso antes. Lucy _siempre_ se decaía cuando se trataba de chicos. Él no comprendía más allá de eso, pero sabía que toda esa cosa del "amor" era importante para ella. Si algo no funcionaba con un chico, Lucy no iría en misiones por un día o dos. La única diferencia era que esta vez, estaba durando más.

Maldita sea, Natsu tenía que arreglar esto. No quería que estuviera triste por un estúpido chico que no la apreciaba. ¿Tal vez ella se sentiría mejor si él golpeaba a la persona que la hacía sentir triste? Siempre lo hacía sentirse mejor después de golpear a las personas que ensuciaban el nombre de Fairy Tail en su presencia. Los canallas siempre serán canallas, y sería un honor destruir a la persona que lastimo a su mejor amiga.

Rápidamente, el hombre se levantó de su asiento y agradeció a su colega por la ayuda. Su destino nunca dejó su mente, saliendo del gremio a gran velocidad mientras Happy le seguía. Si había algo que él no entendía era el concepto de las relaciones. Las personas siempre tenían _citas_ y _salían_ entre sí, sólo para terminar las cosas después de un periodo prolongado de tiempo. Natsu no entendía cómo las personas podían sentir amor por más de una persona – no del tipo platónico, por supuesto, sino del tipo romántico. Igneel le había enseñado que los dragones sólo podían amar a uno, y mientras que el mago de fuego sin duda era humano, su magia siempre le había causado sentirse más dragón que nada. El amor del que las personas siempre hablaban nunca había surgido en su corazón, incluso mientras todos a su alrededor tenían amoríos o algún tipo de enamoramiento con otro. Aunque, no él. Nunca él.

Honestamente, realmente no le importaba. Ese tipo de cosas era lo último en la mente del dragón slayer, por lo que difícilmente profundizaba en por qué era tan importante para la gente. Suponía que en cierta forma, podía verlo cuando pensaba en Gajeel. Ese hombre había encontrado a su compañera y quería reclamarla como suya, pero a Natsu no le importaba si nunca encontraba a la suya. No parecía muy significativo para él.

El hombre de cabello ardiente brevemente se preguntó cómo se sentiría Wendy acerca de todo esto. Aunque ella era joven ahora, estaría teniendo un loco momento en el futuro. Las mujeres dragón slayer lo tenían diferente. Los hombres acudían a _ella_ y tomaría su elección del lote en el que ella caería. Wendy sería capaz de escoger mientras que él estaba atrapado en pensar en quien había escogido su _corazón_. Las chicas eran tan condenadamente afortunadas.

Por otro lado, como había dicho, el amor no importaba. No era gran cosa.

Sin embargo… era importante para Lucy y Natsu respetaba eso. Ella era una de esas personas que tenían que probar con chicos para ver si le gustaban o no. Si a ella le gustaba él, ella lo probaría un poco más antes de eventualmente decidir que no disfrutaba más de su presencia, lo descartaría, y luego volvería a probar con diferentes chicos. Natsu consideraba este proceso de encontrar un compañero en matrimonio como una enorme pérdida de tiempo, pero debido a que Lucy lo consideraba una parte vital de su vida, él la apoyaba en ello.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la apoyaba, nunca había aprobado a un hombre que ella había decidido probar. El primero que había conocido era un chico de aspecto muy, muy femenino, pero la mujer seguía mirando al tipo y Natsu no tenía idea de por qué. Había escuchado a una chica jadear, "¡Es tan guay!" de emoción, pero él no había escuchado esa palabra antes en su vida y estaba seguro de que era algún tipo de palabra extranjera. ¿Qué diablos era un "guay" de todos modos? Como sea, no había nada totalmente distinguible en ese chico además del hecho de que _en verdad_ se gustaba a sí mismo. Siempre estaba mirándose en un espejo a menos que estuviera mirando a Lucy o a otras chicas. Y hacia su entorno brillar en algún tipo de luz desvaneciéndose rara. Las chicas se desmayaban cuando él estaba cerca y Natsu estaba bastante molesto por todo el asunto.

Un tiempo después de que el niño bonito fue pateado de la acera, hubo un chico de cabello oscuro que no dejaba de leer. Ese chico llevaba una enorme bolsa de mensajero que estaba llena de gruesos libros de 500 páginas. Su nariz siempre estaba metida en una novela y difícilmente miraba a la chica con la que estaba saliendo. Cuando Natsu preguntó por qué ella quería estar con ese bicho raro, ella había dicho que tenían cosas en común. Todo lo que él pudo pensar fue _"¿QUÉ?"_ ciertamente a la bonita maga le gustaba leer, pero ella no era un demonio obsesivo. Ese hombre era demasiado _introvertido_, ni siquiera miraba arriba después de que Natsu le había reconocido. Lucy se dio por vencida con él después de tres días, lo cual evidentemente fue una buena idea, y el inhala fuego estaba aliviado de que el ratón de biblioteca finalmente se había ido.

Hubo unos pocos chicos más después de ese, pero en realidad sólo uno de notable interés. Este era muy silencioso y estoico, actuaba frío y calculador con todo el mundo. Natsu _odiaba_ bastante a este chico, pero la cosa era que Lucy se quedó con él más tiempo que con los otros. El dragón slayer no sabía lo que ella vio en ese hombre – ¡ella estuvo junto a ese hombre por casi tres meses! ¡Y él era un semejante idiota!

… Sin embargo… cuando él pensaba que Natsu no estaba mirando, el hombre de cabello ardiente lo notó haciendo algo dulce. Ocasionalmente le daba a la mano de Lucy un suave golpe o hacia algún tipo de gesto tierno a escondidas. Había cruzado por la mente de los miembros de Fairy Tail que _esa_ podría ser la razón de que la maga celestial se hubiera quedado con él en una relación en primer lugar. Nunca supo exactamente por qué se habían separado, pero sin duda estaba contento de que el tipo furioso se había ido. Había afectado la cantidad de misiones a las que Lucy iba con Natsu.

En realidad, era algo así como ahora, con Lucy reusándose a acompañarlo en misiones – y mucho menos _mirarlo_. Ella estaba esforzándose en evitarlo como la plaga. ¡Bueno, Natsu no iba dejarla huir más!

A toda prisa, el dragón slayer llegó a la puerta de Lucy y la abrió con la llave que había copiado hace mucho. Con un clic se abrió, Happy se dirigió directamente a la cocina mientras Natsu continuó hacia la habitación de su compañera de gremio donde el sonido de agua corriendo cambió en el baño. Natsu escuchó el agua haciendo clic en cerrado y miró a la puerta cerrada con anticipación.

Un minuto más tarde, esta se abrió y estaba mirando directamente a una reluciente Lucy con el cabello húmedo vestida con sólo una toalla de algodón peluda. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta mientras sus ojos se encontraron con los de él con cuestionable emoción.

Natsu tenía su interrogatorio en curso, indiferente a su estado de desnudez. "¿Hay algún hombre al que necesite golpear por ti?"

Fue como si ella ni siquiera hubiera escuchado su pregunta mientras gritaba a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, el chico de la bufanda chilló ante el estridente ruido. "¡FUERA DE MI HABITACIÓN!" Lucy gritó en devastación, arrojando un cepillo a su cabeza que él esquivó por poco.

De alguna manera fue desconcertante cuán rápido ese objeto había volado pasando su rostro.

"¡FUERA!" ella gritó de nuevo, esta vez lanzando una lámpara más peligrosa. "¡ESTÚPIDO LIBERTINO!"

Con el fin de preservar su vida, Natsu obedeció al instante y corrió hacia la cocina donde estaba Happy. No pudo evitar oponerse a los nombres que Lucy le acababa de dar – bueno, tal vez no el primero, reconoció, él no era el chico más inteligente – porque él no era un libertino. ¡Él no pensaba en los cuerpos de las mujeres como el maestro hacia!

Happy estaba sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina, comiendo unas sardinas. Sus ojos cayeron en Natsu cuando el hombre asustado entró a la habitación. "¿Así que ya hablaste con Lucy?"

"No, ella trató de matarme de nuevo," respondió con voz temblorosa. "Creo que esperaré aquí esta vez…"

Natsu no estaba seguro de por qué ella estaba tan enojada esta vez. ¿Cómo verla en una toalla lo hacía un libertino? Usualmente ella sólo cubría esa cantidad de piel cuando salía de casa de todas maneras. Él se volvió más confuso cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Sin embargo, sus confusos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una Lucy con la cara roja llegó por la puerta, apareciendo no menos furiosa de lo que había estado minutos antes. Al menos ahora estaba en un par de pantalones gris y una camiseta rosa.

"¡He tenido _suficiente_ de ti, Natsu! ¿Crees que puedes irrumpir en mi casa sin un buena razón y tratar de atraparme desnuda?" ella hirvió a través de sus dientes.

"No tuve otra opción," Natsu se defendió tímidamente. "Sigues evitándome y nunca me dijiste a mi o a Happy _por qué_. Tuve que preguntar a Mira."

Lucy de repente lucia bastante rígida mientras mordía su labio y miraba furiosamente en otra dirección, una acción a la que el dragón slayer estaba bastante acostumbrado de recibir ahora. "¿Y qué te dijo?"

"Problemas de chicos."

Vio como la maga de espíritus colocó su palma en su cara, sacudiendo su cabeza con un suspiro. El inhala fuego fue tomado por sorpresa cuando ella comenzó a golpear su mano en su frente un par de veces. Congelado en su lugar, Natsu la miró con desconcierto. Ella actualmente estaba asintiendo para sí misma en su lugar y él estaba totalmente inseguro de lo que ella estaba haciendo. Lucy lo miró – directamente a _él_ – y sonrió suavemente.

¿Uh… qué…?

"Bueno, sabes, Mira tiene razón. Estoy teniendo algunos problemas de chicos, pero no debo estar desquitándolo en ti. Lo siento." Se disculpó suavemente, su estado de ánimo ahora absolutamente _lo opuesto_ a lo que había sido hace segundos.

Natsu no cuestionó esto. Estaba tomando lo que estaba obteniendo. "¿Hay algún hombre siendo malo contigo? ¿Debo golpearlo?"

Ella se echó a reír, lo cual asustó a Natsu, inseguro de si debía mantener su guardia en alto ahora, antes de que ella se acercara a la mesa, se sentara en una silla y acariciara a Happy en la cabeza. "No es nada de eso. Mira y Levy dijeron algunas cosas que…" la rubia hizo una pausa, buscando una palabra, "… me asustaron. Supongo que me afectó bastante, incluso si no creo que lo que dijeron era verdad en absoluto."

"…Oh." Fue todo lo que él logró decir mientras ella pisaba en un tema incómodo para él. Apreciaba una explicación, pero no había esperado que ella se _abriera_ a él.

Lucy continuó. Si ella sintió la ansiedad que él estaba irradiando ante todo, lo ignoró. "Gajeel dijo que los dragón slayers sólo pueden enamorarse de una persona. ¿Es verdad?" la usuaria de llaves preguntó casi casualmente, pero había una curiosidad en su voz que indicaba que él no iba salir de esto tan fácilmente.

"Uh huh…"

Ella estaba sonrojada ahora. "¿La has encontrado?"

La respuesta era evidente para él, pero no era capaz de vocalizarla tan claro como estaba en su mente. Natsu se movió en su sitio, casi arrepentido de su elección de venir aquí mientras su rostro se volvía caliente de vergüenza (que rara vez ocurría). "Yo… uhm…"

"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!" ella se disculpó abruptamente por segunda vez mientras su mano se levantaba en frente de su boca. "¿_Lo_ has encontrado?"

Happy se atragantó con el hueso de un pescado mientras Natsu se atragantó con su propia saliva.

"N-" tosió con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡No! _¡NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES!_"

"Bueno, no respondiste, así que asumí–"

"¡_No_ soy gay!

"¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Te creo!"

Un vergonzoso silencio cayó en la habitación y el sonido del pescado siendo mordisqueado fue la única cosa que podía ser escuchada. Lucy fue la que lo rompió.

"¿Está bien si intento algo?" preguntó ella poniéndose de pie. "No voy a hacerte daño ni nada."

No sonaba como si Lucy tuviera malas intenciones, así que Natsu asintió, aunque con escepticismo. Todavía se sentía un poco ofendido por su anterior declaración. ¿Alguna vez había dado esa impresión? "C-claro… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Nada, sólo no te muevas," le dijo antes de volverse a Happy. "Happy, ¿podrías cerrar tus ojos?"

"Está bien." El gato acordó instantáneamente. Había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para quedarse fuera de su conversación hasta el momento y sabía que él no era parte de ella, pero debido a esta solicitud, Natsu sabía que lo que Lucy quería hacer era privado.

El dragón slayer estaba nervioso cuando Lucy se movió hacia adelante, sus ojos nunca dejaron los de él. Ella se detuvo frente a él y colocó su mano en su desnudo hombro izquierdo, moviendo sus dedos hacia abajo en su brazo hasta que tocaron su palma. La necesidad de moverse a algún lugar – cualquier lugar – amenazaba con volverlo loco mientras luchaba por obedecer sus órdenes, una sensación de hormigueo corrió a través de su brazo donde su piel tocaba la de él.

Su cuerpo se acercó más aún cuando la intensidad de su mirada lo hizo olvidar respirar. Desesperadamente trató de mantener la compostura cuando sus dedos se deslizaron entre las grietas de los suyos y agarró su mano ligeramente.

Agonizantes segundos pasaron mientras Lucy lo estudiaba en silencio. Le tomó todo en él mantener su exterior indiferente mientras ella lo hacía, y cuando ella por fin se apartó, él estaba a punto de gritar por el esfuerzo físico al que fue sometido su cuerpo de resistir el momento. Su mano permanecía bajo la de él mientras ella se alejaba, manteniéndolos conectados por el tiempo que le fue posible.

Su cuerpo se sintió como piedra cuando ella finalmente le soltó.

Una pequeña y débil sonrisa vino de la boca de Lucy mientras sacudía su cabeza una vez más. "Lo siento, estaba siendo estúpida. Sólo quería ver algo."

"¿Lo viste?" le preguntó con voz ronca, todavía prácticamente temblando por su toque e incapaz de entender a lo que ella se refería.

"Mmhm," respondió ella yendo hacia Happy dándole una palmadita en su cabeza para mostrarle que podía abrir sus ojos. "Ustedes dos deben volver al gremio y escoger una misión. Podemos salir mañana por la mañana."

"Genial," dijo Natsu volviéndose hacia la puerta principal. "Nos vemos mañana, entonces."

El mago de fuego dejó su casa en silencio, su compañero volador corriendo tras de él.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Happy con preocupación. "Pareces algo fuera de si."

Natsu estaba haciéndose a sí mismo la misma pregunta. Nunca había estado en una situación que lo había asustado más que la de ese día. Incluso su pelea con Gildartz no lo había sacudido hasta la medula. No… la magia de Gildartz ni siquiera estaba cerca de la aterradora agitación por la que había atravesado hace sólo unos minutos.

Cuando Lucy había tocado su mano, un choque de electricidad se había disparado a través de él. No había estado concentrado en ella más en ese momento, sino que sólo en Lucy en una _fantasía_ de tirar de ella hacia él y besarla hasta dejarla sin aire. Era la batalla más difícil que jamás había luchado, el no convertir esa fantasía en realidad. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo sucedió. Él y Lucy habían sido compañeros durante mucho tiempo, y él nunca había experimentado nada como esto.

Aun así, Natsu no era lo suficientemente denso como para ignorar algo como esto. Él entendía lo que significaba. Él sólo no sabía cómo las cosas se habían vuelto de esta manera.

"¿Natsu?"

La voz de Happy lo sacó de su estupor y el dragón slayer dejó de hurgar en sus propios pensamientos confusos. Respondió la pregunta que su mejor amigo le había hecho con honestidad. "Yo… creo que encontré mi compañera."

* * *

**The Wonders of Relationships:** Las Maravillas de las Relaciones


	3. Into the Den

**Nota de la Traductora: **Lamento mucho la tardanza, había tenido previsto actualizar dos semanas después de la última actualización, pero sucedieron cosas que me impidieron terminar la traducción del capítulo, ya llevaba la mitad cuando actualice… y apenas ayer logre terminar lo que me faltaba. Me alegra mucho ver la aceptación de los lectores… bueno en fin; ustedes no vinieron aquí para leer mis excusas así que continuemos en donde nos quedamos.

**Into the Den: **Bueno, por lo que entiendo_ den_ significa habitación, pero una manera más ruda de decirlo; guarida, madriguera, cuchitril, etc.** En la habitación. **

**Nota de la Autora: No tomen el final como más de lo que realmente es.**

Crítica constructiva y comentarios son bienvenidos. Disfruten.

* * *

_**Posesión**_ por HawkofNavarre

**Capítulo 3 – **_**Into the Den**_

* * *

A Lucy no le gustaban los errores. No le gustaba cometerlos, y no le gustaba ver a las personas que le importaban cometerlos. Causaban daño, dolor, y algunas veces causaban daños irreparables, y aunque sin duda era un buen recurso en una trama, a menudo eran destructivos en la realidad y ella nos los apoyaba.

_Este_ era un error. Lucy se encontró a sí misma siendo arrastrada por el sendero a la casa de Natsu – la casa en la que ella había irrumpido hace un par de semanas. En _ese_ momento, ella había querido dar al dragón slayer una probada de su propia medicina. Constantemente él estaba irrumpiendo en su casa y dándole problemas – sin mencionar el hecho de que él siempre estaba asustándola _cada vez_, a pesar de que suponía debería haberse acostumbrado por ahora. ¡Eso todavía no le daba el derecho a entrar ilegalmente a su propiedad!

"¿Por qué demonios estás arrastrándome aquí?" exigió, sólo resistiendo su agarre un poco. Se acordó de la pequeña prueba que había hecho en él hace un tiempo. Esa vez él no había estado perturbado porque ella sostuviera su mano. Su rostro sólo había estado en blanco, y eso había confirmado que ella tenía razón desde el comienzo. Todos los demás estaban engañándose a sí mismos cuando dijeron que ella era "la chica de Natsu", porque después de su experimento, era claro que él no tenía ningún interés en ella en absoluto.

"Te lo dije. Necesito tu ayuda con algo." Respondió Natsu malhumorado, Happy revoloteaba alegremente sobre su cabeza hacia su casa. Su firme agarre en su muñeca no se aflojó mientras seguía por el camino.

Ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba siendo extrañamente gentil con ella, incluso con el agarre que tenía en ella. No estaba lastimándola al menos, lo cual de verdad era extraño con la manera en que él la estaba dirigiendo en este momento. Él estaba de mal humor y nada contento, sin embargo todavía la trataba perfectamente bien – bueno, físicamente, al menos. Él todavía no daba consideración a sus objeciones.

Finalmente, Lucy se rindió y dejó que el come fuego tirara de ella el resto del camino a la casa. El otro mago rápidamente abrió la puerta, la empujó dentro, dejó a Happy entrar, entró él mismo y cerró la puerta detrás de él con llave.

La rubia de repente se sintió bastante intimidada. "N-Natsu, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Su rostro estaba serio cuando él se acercó más a ella. Lucy tragó inconscientemente, retrocediendo con nerviosismo. Natsu _no_ era así, y en serio la estaba asustando que él estuviera actuando como Gajeel más que nadie. La hizo temblar más que sus ojos estuvieran mirando directamente a los suyos con mayor intensidad de lo que habían hecho.

"Tú…" él comenzó bruscamente, acercándose más con cada palabra, Lucy retrocedió respectivamente. "…vas…" ella se tambaleó casi tropezando con una tabla en el piso. Su corazón se sacudió con miedo incluso cuando recuperó su equilibrio. "…a…" la maga de espíritus sintió su tobillo conectar con algo, luego cayó hacia atrás en lo que creyó era una mesa. Sus ojos se ampliaron mientras agarró sus llaves con una mano y su látigo con la otra. "…ayudarme…"

El golpeteo en su pecho era diferente de lo que usualmente era. Era emocionante y aterrador al mismo tiempo, casi como lo que sentía durante una batalla. En las peleas, era sólo adrenalina, pero esto… era diferente. A ella le gusto por alguna razón.

Él se inclinó sobre ella, sus manos contra la superficie plana de la mesa. Su cabeza bajó hasta que sus labios casi tocaron su oído. Lucy pudo sentir su cálido aliento rozando contra su piel, enviando una sensación de cosquilleo por su espalda cada vez que él exhalaba. La confusión y miedo dentro de ella se mezclaron, formando una tensión insoportable en su pecho. Ella quería gritar y dejar salir todo lo que estaba presionando dentro de ella, pero el terror se atascó en su garganta y nada salía. Un enemigo nunca la había asustado tan profundamente. Nunca hubo un momento en el que ella no podía invocar su coraje y no hacer _nada_.

… Pero este era Natsu; este era el alegre, ruidoso y destructivo Natsu. Él era su amigo más cercano en el mundo. ¿Por qué – por qué él estaba haciendo esto?

"¿Dónde está?" finalmente exigió, y todo lo que se había acumulado dentro se congeló ante su voz.

"Dónde…" la maga celestial comenzó con valentía, logrando forzar salir algo de su garganta esta vez. "¿Dónde está qué?"

El dragón slayer se enderezó y se alejó poniendo una mano en su rostro. Esta vez, él sólo parecía rotundamente estresado. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con ansiedad. "Gray dijo que debía asustarte así, pero supongo que no va a funcionar," él parecía decir tanto para ella como para él mismo mientras Happy alegremente se quedaba fuera de la situación. El mago de cabello ardiente se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, la preocupación escrita en todo su rostro. "Lucy, somos nakama. Confió en ti, pero necesito saber dónde está."

"¡No sé de qué estás hablando!" Lucy gritó con aflicción, su mente girando. ¿Él había dicho algo sobre Gray…? Por otro lado; la sensación era muy familiar. "Natsu – ¿Qué está pasando?"

Ella no pensó que él la había escuchado cuando su cabeza invadió su espacio personal de nuevo. El mago de fuego le dio una oscura mirada. "Lo siento, pero creo que no tengo otra opción."

Un segundo más tarde, sus manos estaban en su torso estimulando sus nervios. La rubia comenzó a reír cuando Natsu atacó su sección media vigorosamente. Ella rompió completamente en carcajadas en poco tiempo, incapaz de contener la sensación hormigueante que estaba abriéndose paso a través de su cuerpo.

"¿Dónde lo pusiste?" ella lo escuchó preguntar, aunque todo parecía borroso en su confundida mente.

Como tal, ella no respondió, a pesar del hecho de que no tenía idea de lo que él estaba preguntado de todos modos. Lucy estaba riendo tan fuerte que las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Se encontró a sí misma golpeando el piso mientras se retorcía locamente, tratando de detener los ataques de cosquillas, pero su actual posición demostró que estaba fallando miserablemente. La maga de espíritus no podía soportar más el abuso.

Sin embargo, la risa salía mientras Natsu la mataba lentamente. Su mano se aferró a su costado con desesperación, finalmente agarrando el mango de su látigo. Sacó su mano izquierda sobre su barriga y azotó a Natsu con la otra. Él hombre gritó, aparentemente más sorprendido que nada, y se retiró mientras ella lanzaba el extremo de su arma a él una vez más.

"¿Cuál demonios es tú problema?" ella gritó con furia, todavía azotándolo con su brazo derecho mientras que el otro frotaba los malos tratos a su abdomen. Relativamente estaba sin aire en este momento, pero no estaba dispuesta a darle oportunidad de nuevo.

"¡Ack!" Natsu retrocedió asustado. "¡Alto! ¡Tienes mi caja!"

Escuchando esto, Lucy se detuvo confundida. "¿Yo siempre estoy fuera de margen? ¿Qué caja? ¿Por qué se supone que tengo esta caja?"

"¡Irrumpiste en mi casa!"

"¡Tú _siempre_ irrumpes en la mía!"

"¡Si pero tú moviste mis cosas!"

"¡Limpie está pocilga! ¡Deberías estar agradeciéndome!"

El dragón slayer puso su rostro en sus manos. "Supongo que es inútil… la estrategia de Erza ni siquiera funciona."

"Todavía está la de Cana." Sugirió Happy desde su lugar en el sofá.

"La de Cana no tenía sentido." Respondió Natsu de mal humor.

El tema cambio por completo cuando ella escuchó esas cosas. La chica de Fairy Tail se quedó boquiabierta con incredulidad, recordando que el nombre de Gray había sido mencionado hace unos momentos. "Espera, ¿nuestros compañeros del gremio te dijeron que hicieras esto?" preguntó ella sabiendo cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

"Uh huh. Le pregunté a Levy qué debería hacer para recuperar mi caja de ti, pero luego todos los demás comenzaron a darme estrategias también," respondió distraídamente, luciendo como si estuviera pensando en algo más. Luego se encogió, "Cana me dijo que pusiera mi lengua en tu boca. Aunque todavía no entiendo cómo se supone que eso me va a ayudar."

Lucy se volvió positivamente roja mientras hervía en silencio. Era suficientemente malo ser llamada "la chica de Natsu" por ellos, pero su intromisión en su relación con él era otra cosa. Ellos iban a _entenderlo _cuando ella volviera – especialmente Cana. Ooh, Cana iba a tener un tratamiento muy especial. Un tratamiento muy, muy especial.

"Elfman me dijo que te 'tomara' como un verdadero hombre, lo que sea que eso signifique."

Ah, y aparentemente el hermano menor de Mira se uniría a la alcohólica. Sería muy divertido para todos.

Desafortunadamente, eso tendría que esperar hasta que ella descubriera exactamente lo que estaba pasando aquí. Ella respiró hondo para calmarse a sí misma antes de continuar con su investigación.

"Así que está caja, ¿estaba aquí antes de que yo limpiara?" preguntó Lucy con más calma.

Él asintió solemnemente. "Sabía dónde estaba exactamente también; justo entre la taza roja y el zapato derecho." Murmuró el dragón slayer tristemente.

Ella sólo miró. "…"

"Bueno, no está _más_ ahí."

"Sí…" la rubia pechugona arrastró las palabras, disparándole la misma mirada que él siempre le daba cuando ella hacia o decía algo que la calificaba como "rara" para él. "Mira, ya que moví tu caja a algún lugar, te ayudaré a encontrarla de acuerdo."

Natsu de repente parecía bastante nervioso, intercambiando miradas con Happy cuya expresión finalmente había sido cambiada para ser similar a la de su amigo. "Muy bien."

Claramente retractó su látigo y lo volvió a unir a su falda. "¿Cómo se ve la caja? Tal vez recuerde que hice con ella," le dijo, tratando de recordar exactamente cómo se había mirado la pila se basura en su casa.

"Es pequeña… negra," respondió en concentración. "Se abre volteando la tapa, y es de… ¿terciopelo? Creo que es lo que el hombre la llamo."

La maga celestial no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. "¿Natsu, compraste un _anillo_ para una _chica_?" le preguntó sin aliento.

Él apartó la mirada con timidez, pero el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas le dijo todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. Natsu había comprado un anillo para Lisanna, ¡e iba a pedirle que se casara con él! ¡Ese chico astuto le había mentido cuando ella le preguntó si había encontrado a su amor! Oh bueno. Ella lo dejaría pasar. La idea de que Natsu fuera un esposo ya era _bastante_ rara, pero sabía que esos dos habían tenido un largo historial, y se iban a casar lo que tenía mucho sentido.

Lo que lo hacía difícil era que Lucy no tenía un recuerdo de ver una caja de terciopelo negro. La habría visto mientras estaba limpiando, no habría manera de que simplemente la haya ignorado, especialmente considerando el extraño aspecto. Supuso que tendrían que hacerlo de la manera antigua.

"De acuerdo, no recuerdo haber visto la caja, así que tendremos que buscar por la casa," concluyó Lucy con confianza, "pero primero lo primero; ¡tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas!" ella señaló groseramente con un dedo a su compañero y su rostro adornado con una mirada severa. "Dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo has tenido ese anillo?"

"Cerca de un mes." Él admitió con vergüenza rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

¿Él había comprado ese anillo hace un mes? Wow Natsu había estado planeando su proposición por un tiempo entonces. Era claro ahora que su fiel compañero iba a necesitar un pequeño empujón para meterlo en la acción.

"Bien, entonces vas a prometerme que una vez que encontremos ese anillo, vas a ir a dárselo a la chica a quien está destinado inmediatamente. Sin demoras, ¿entendido?" la usuaria del látigo ordenó estrictamente.

"Pero—" protestó Natsu.

"Ningún 'pero'. ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar ese anillo?"

El come fuego suspiró en derrota cuando cruzó sus brazos, una vez más haciendo un mohín. "Bien, supongo que no tengo elección."

Ella sonrió con picardía, quitando el dedo de la cara de él y preparándose para el asunto. "¡Bien!" ella celebró mientras ponía sus manos juntas como un niño ansioso. "Entonces, Happy, tú busca en aquellos cajones y no olvides _nada_. Revisa dos veces, si tienes que hacerlo. Natsu, tú toma esa repisa y los sofás— ¡no te _atrevas_ a comenzar a tirar las cosas de nuevo! ¡Pon todo de vuelta donde lo encontraste porque no voy a volver a limpiar este lugar otra vez!"

"¡Sí, señora!" la saludaron y corrieron a hacer sus trabajos asignados. Lucy observó por un momento con diversión mientras que ellos muy _cuidadosamente _examinaban los objetos, definitivamente moviéndose más lento de lo habitual.

Después de reír en voz baja para sí misma, la rubia se movió a su propio sitio alrededor de la hamaca y una cómoda con cajones. Abriendo el de arriba, una pregunta la golpeó. "Oye, Natsu, ¿cómo sabias que fui yo quien entró en tu casa?"

Su respuesta llegó en un tono simple. "¿Qué tipo de persona irrumpe en una casa y _limpia_?"

Tenía un buen punto, pero ella todavía pudo escuchar el eco de la respuesta a la retórica que él no había hablado: "Sólo lo hace un bicho raro." Sonriendo, ella continuó hurgando en el cajón excepcionalmente impecable por algún tipo de caja. Poco después, se movió al siguiente sólo para obtener similares resultados.

Suspirando, Lucy sabía que la caja no iba a aparecer mágicamente y se trasladó hacia la cama, un lugar donde era poco probable que estuviera. Sin embargo, necesitaba buscar en cada lugar posible. Esto se tenía que hacer con el fin de ayudar a Natsu a alcanzar la felicidad.

Una hora más tarde, todo había sido explorado a fondo y ni una caja había aparecido en _ningún lugar_. Lucy gimió y se lanzó sobre la cama del chico de cabello ardiente con frustración, los otros dos en la habitación yacían en el suelo con la misma frustración. ¡No tenía sentido en absoluto! _Tenía_ que estar en la pequeña casa—suponiendo que la caja de verdad había estado… entre la taza roja y el zapato derecho como Natsu había recordado. Ella sabía que la taza había sido puesta en el armario con las otras de su tipo y el zapato con su contraparte y colocado muy bien en los cajones que Happy ya había revisado. Ella había visto ambas cosas y las puso en su lugar. Ella sólo había tirado envoltorios de comida y viejos papeles que eran innecesarios—el dragón slayer por lo menos era bueno en mantener el moho fuera de los confines de su casa.

"¡No lo entiendo! ¡Tiene que estar aquí en algún lugar!" Lucy se quejó con buena razón. Después de todo, su cabeza estaba destinada a ser fiable y no fallarle así.

"¿Estás segura de que no la tiraste?" preguntó Natsu con suspicacia y los ojos entrecerrados en su dirección.

"Si, estoy absolutamente segura," Ella respondió desafiante. "_Sé_ que no lo tiré. Miré por todo lo que _hice_, y definitivamente habría notado una caja así si la hubiera visto."

"¿Estás segura de que no te la comiste?" preguntó Happy al azar.

Lucy escupió ante la pregunta y se levantó en un rápido movimiento, meciendo la hamaca suavemente. "¡Pero qué—por favor dime que estás bromeando!"

La indiferente sonrisa nunca dejó la cara del gato, convenciendo a la mujer adolescente que ser amiga de esos dos era perjudicial para su salud. Ella nunca iba a ganar lo que sea que fuera esta batalla, y ser la única cuerda entre los tres realmente no le ayudaba mucho.

"Así que hemos buscado por todas partes y todavía no podemos encontrarla." Natsu murmuró tristemente.

"No, no, no podemos haber buscado en todas partes; nos falta algo. ¡Esta caja está aquí en algún lugar! ¡Yo lo sé!" ella negó con determinación. "Cuando cosas como esta pasan, significa que está en un lugar estúpido que ninguno de nosotros habíamos pensado buscar. ¡Tiene que ser algún lugar evidente que hemos pasado por alto, algún lugar entre las grietas!"

"Entre… las grietas…" repitió el dragón slayer para sí mismo en consideración antes de que sus ojos conectaran con el espacio oscuro junto a la estufa—la brecha entre la estufa y la chimenea. El espacio era pequeño, pero suficientemente grande como para contener una caja de anillo en una determinada posición. Estaba oscuro, obviamente, y mirándolo justo en la cara.

Era el único lugar en el que no habían buscado.

Natsu se levantó y tiró de la estufa un poco. Se agachó y por supuesto, allí estaba la pequeña caja negra en toda su aterciopelada gloria. Parecía como si el tiempo se moviera en cámara lenta cuando él abrió la tapa de la pequeña cosa y un hermoso y reluciente zafiro brilló. Era pequeño, sólo un poco más ancho que la banda de plata a la que estaba unido.

Él se volvió hacia Lucy, tendiéndole la caja y ofreciendo dos palabras. "Feliz aniversario."

Ella se quedó allí y parpadeó una vez. Dos veces, tres veces. Por un segundo, su boca se abrió en mudez antes de que finalmente encontrara sus palabras. "¿De qué estás hablando, Natsu? ¿Qué aniversario?"

El chico apartó la mirada con fastidio mientras extendía la mano con la caja. "El siguiente mes serán tres años desde que nos conocimos. Es pronto, pero me hiciste prometer dar el anillo justo después de encontrarlo, así que aquí está."

"Pero… es un obsequio hermoso, y definitivamente no es barato. ¿Por qué me comprarías algo así?" preguntó ella en confusión.

El rojo volvió a sus mejillas. "Me alegro de conocerte. Sólo quería asegurarme de que lo supieras. Vi el anillo a través de la ventana de una tienda 22 misiones de vuelta y sé que a las chicas les gustan las joyas, ¿no? Además, pensé que la gema iría bien con tu cabello." Él explicó razonablemente, tratando lindamente de ocultar su vergüenza.

Lucy, sin embargo, sólo se sentía abrumada por la avalancha de sensaciones que se precipitaron sobre ella. En primer lugar, había estado completamente equivocada con el anillo de Natsu en todas las cuentas. En segundo lugar, el chico que ella había juzgado de ser completamente ignorante a todo había estado pensando en un obsequio para ella dos meses antes que de los dos años de aniversario de su encuentro. En tercer lugar, su confesión a ella estaba haciéndola sentir tan cálida y confusa que sólo quería explotar. Estaba tan llena de sentimientos felices y no tenía salida para ellos.

Su rostro se agrietó en una débil sonrisa cuando lanzó sus brazos alrededor de él y presionó sus labios en los suyos. Por unos pocos segundos, Lucy estaba besando a Natsu, y él estaba besándola de vuelta. Fue un momento fugaz de debilidad emocional de su parte, haciendo algo que ella habría hecho a cualquier chico si él hubiera hecho algo dulce por ella, pero ella se recogió y se alejó, recordando que este era su mejor amigo. En cambio, estableció un abrazo mientras sus brazos apretaron su torso. Si Happy pensó algo de este incidente, no dijo nada, afortunadamente para ella.

"Natsu…" comenzó ella, una amplia sonrisa formándose en sus labios mientras trataba de descubrir que decir. No había forma posible de describir cómo su increíble amabilidad estaba afectándola. "Muchas gracias. Lo atesoraré."

"Ni siquiera estás usándolo, bicho raro." Señaló Natsu, tratando de parecer machista incluso cuando el fuego en sus mejillas se volvió más brillante.

"Sí," ella rió mientras se dejaba llevar por el momento, tan delirantemente llena de euforia que podría morir. "Soy un bicho raro."


	4. Stupiderest

**Nota de la traductora: **Hola, una rápida actualización la de hoy. En este momento tengo un poco de prisa por lo que no digo más y los dejo con la historia…

**Stupiderest: **El más estúpido.

* * *

_**Posesión**_ por HawkofNavarre

**Capítulo 4 – **_**Stupiderest**_

* * *

Lucy realmente nunca había sido la mejor cocinera, pero si alguien estaba dándole direcciones, podría hacer una comida sabrosa. Por lo tanto, con Mira a cargo en la enorme cocina de Fairy Tail, ella era capaz de llevar a cabo la tarea que se le dio sin mucha dificultad. De hecho, estaba disfrutando bastante de los trabajos que Mirajane estaba dándole. A la maga de espíritus celestiales de verdad de le gustó la idea de una fiesta de invierno que Makarov había decidido su gremio mantendría durante el comienzo de la fría estación. Todos estaban esforzándose para hacer el evento espectacular, y era una de las razones por las que amaba su gremio. Para ella esto iba a ser como una gran cena familiar en la que todos podrían divertirse.

Ella tarareaba alegremente mientras bailaba alrededor de los otros miembros en la cocina con una bandeja en sus manos de camino hacia el horno. Encargarse de los postres era un trabajo satisfactorio, sabiendo que su _crème brulèe_ sería parte del último curso esta noche aunque era una contribución pequeña comparada a la de su invocación. Virgo sería mejor en cualquier tarea femenina de lo Lucy nunca sería. Ella había reuniendo cerca de 300 platos sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Lucy hizo una nota mental para conseguir que su espíritu haga su cena de vez en cuando.

Por otro lado, la rubia estaba perfectamente contenta con sólo hacer las pequeñas cosas. Colocó la bandeja en el horno y encendió el temporizado a treinta minutos, preguntándose si la mayoría de los hombres afuera (más Erza y Cana) de verdad estaban haciendo las cosas. Su trabajo era simple poner las mesas y decorar, pero conociendo a sus compañeros de gremio, esta fácil tarea podría convertirse rápidamente en un desastre. Sin embargo, si Erza estaba ahí afuera, había una oportunidad de que las cosas se hicieran bien.

Miró hacia abajo en su mano derecha en donde estaba el anillo que Natsu le había dado y su mente se volvió hacia él. Había algo… diferente en él últimamente, aunque ella no estaba segura de qué. Él ciertamente actuaba igual la mayor parte del tiempo, pero había veces en las que era más tranquilo, más suave con ella; veces en que las vibraciones que tenía de él eran completamente extrañas.

En su última misión, Lucy había tenido un poco más de raspones de lo usual, su trabajo siendo el de encontrar un reloj que su cliente había perdido en el bosque. Naturalmente, Natsu había sugerido quemar todo (aunque ella esperaba que él sólo hubiera estado bromeando) y buscando en la tierra por algo brillante, pero la maga celestial sólo había rodado los ojos y comenzó la búsqueda ella misma. Su error fue avanzar ciegamente en un bonito arbusto espinoso que había hecho un perfecto trabajo en rasgar su piel en múltiples lugares, y maldición, había picado.

Ella tuvo a Loki cargándola de vuelta a donde ellos habían entrado. Happy ya estaba esperando allí con el objeto desaparecido en la mano, de alguna manera lo encontró en un árbol junto a la ventana de una cabaña… Ella no había tenido tiempo de cuestionar las acciones de su sospechoso cliente cuando Natsu llegó a su lugar de encuentro también. Él había mirado su pierna, luego a ella, luego a Loki, quien ofreció algún tipo de _mirada_ a Natsu antes de desaparecer, luego de vuelta a ella.

Lucy _nunca_ olvidaría la mirada que él le dio ese día. Había preocupación allí, si, como cualquier buen amigo habría hecho, pero también parecía bastante… molesto. Fue una enorme sorpresa verlo reaccionar así. En cualquier otro momento, estaba segura de que tal vez él se habría reído de su torpeza y luego la ayudaría a arreglarlo. En su lugar, mientras él limpiaba su pierna, simplemente dijo, "deberías ser más cuidadosa, Lucy."

Ella apreció su ayuda, pero hasta el momento, la rubia no podía entender lo que significaba. Algunas veces podía ver claramente cómo Natsu profundizaba más de lo que parecía, aunque él era increíble en encubrirlo. Esa fue una de esas veces. Sin embargo, él no actuó así a su alrededor hasta _ahora_—como si estuviera avergonzado de que ella se lastimara tan fácilmente. ¡Realmente ahora, _él_ debería estar dando ese consejo a sí mismo! ¿De dónde sacó ese dragón slayer decirle que fuera más cuidadosa cuando él estaba constantemente metiéndose en problemas?

Sí, la enfurecía a sin fin, pero Lucy sabía que no era capaz de permanecer enojada con su compañero por mucho tiempo. Él era increíblemente dulce, contrario a la creencia popular, a pesar de su comportamiento extremadamente destructivo, y su ingenuidad era bastante adorable en cierto modo. No había manera de que ella pudiera guardar un rencor contra alguien tan inocente.

Con eso en mente, la maga no podía dejar que Natsu saliera con ese terrible comentario hipócrita tampoco. Ella tenía que aclararle que ella no tomaría ese tipo declaración ridícula de él, sobre todo por esa mirada indiferente que él le había dado que la hizo sentir vergüenza por un accidente—_otra_ cosa en la que él era sumamente hábil en causar a sí mismo.

Lucy miró el reloj. Su postre debería estar terminado por ahora…

Como si fuera una señal, el temporizador sonó con entusiasmo, indicando la finalización de su comida. Deslizando un par de guantes en sus manos, abrió el horno y sacó la bandeja grande, un agradable olor dulce derivaba de cada pequeña pastelito en la bandeja. Su trabajo estaba hecho ahora, como la mayoría de los otros trabajos en la cocina. Mayormente todos estaban jugando con los aderezos o limpiando, por lo que la maga de espíritus celestiales puso sus pastelitos abajo para que se enfriaran un poco y comenzó a ordenar el puesto en el que había estado trabajando.

Su limpieza fue interrumpida bruscamente por Levy, por supuesto, quien siempre se emocionaba por absolutamente todo lo que tenía que ver con su vida amorosa si había algo que saber.

"Oh Dios mío, ¿Qué es _eso_?"

Lucy suspiró cansadamente mientras esperaba a escuchar exactamente por lo que su amiga estaba haciendo un enorme alboroto esta vez. Francamente, parecía para ella que no había nada visible en su persona por lo que valiera hacer _algún_ tipo alboroto. Ella había sido muy cuidadosa después de esa enorme discusión sobre ser ella "la chica de Natsu". No quería ningún tipo de especulación sobre ella y él más.

Levy se lanzó sobre la mano de Lucy. "_¿Quién te lo dio?_"

La víctima se sonrojo oscuramente. "¿Dar qué?" ella replicó inocentemente, incluso cuando el ratón de biblioteca de cabello azul agarró su mano derecha. Esto no iba a resultar bien. Lucy podía sentirlo en sus venas.

"¡No te hagas la tonta! Sabes muy bien que estoy hablando de ese maravilloso anillo que tienes en tu dedo." Respondió Levy con entusiasmo. Ella estaba mirando la hermosa gema mientras apretaba la banda de platino. "¿Entonces quién te lo dio?"

Lucy no estaba lista para ceder aún. "Lo compré yo misma. Lo vi en una misión y no pude resistirme, así que lo compré."

La otra mujer finalmente retrocedió un poco con un ceño. "¿De verdad crees que puedes mentirme? Tú no _usas_ anillos. _Nunca_. Pulseras, seguro, y collares, sí, pero no anillos. Seguramente no_ comprarías_ uno para ti misma, entonces alguien tuvo que haberlo comprado para ti." La maga de escritura sólida concluyó malhumorada, como si desafiara a Lucy a intentar mentirle de nuevo.

Maldición, Levy la conocía demasiado bien.

"_Bien_, tienes razón. Alguien me lo dio." Reconoció la rubia, sosteniendo su mano en su pecho ahora. Se sintió extrañamente posesiva sobre el objeto y no quería que nadie más lo tacara de nuevo.

"Ya sé _eso_, ¿pero _quién_?"

Ella no reconoció cuán estúpida era hasta que su boca se abrió y la verdad salió. "Natsu."

La boca de Levy cayó con incredulidad, pero su sorpresa rápidamente cambió en deleite, sonriendo ampliamente. "¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Finalmente hizo un movimiento en ti!" ella exclamó en absoluta alegría.

"Él no hizo un movimiento en mí," resopló la maga de espíritus con fastidio. "¡Sabes, me estoy hartando de que todos los miembros en el gremio deliren sobre Natsu y yo! ¡Somos un equipo, no una pareja, así que es mejor que empieces a recordar eso!"

"Tal vez para ti, pero ustedes dos pueden ser _cualquier_ cosa en _mi_ mente," la mujer de cabello azul respondió alegremente soñadora. "Soy una lectora, Lucy, y tú también. Deberías saber que tenemos nuestros mundos de fantasía."

"Si, bueno, _mantenlo_ de esa manera," respondió Lucy mientras salía de la cocina, sin molestarse en limpiar su lugar. Si ella iba a ser interrogada, la mujer podría terminar el trabajo de Lucy. Prefería sentirse mal por no hacer su parte que seguir siendo molestada. Esto era un hecho inusual, ver como Levy estaba siendo mucho menos… discreta de lo que era en base regular. Levy era una de sus mejores amigos, pero eso no significaba que podía irritar a la maga celestial—algo en lo que ella era excepcionalmente buena cuando quería serlo.

Lucy se escabulló en uno de los largos pasillos, cuidadosamente de no alertar a nadie de su presencia. El anillo… no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a su dedo de nuevo, esa cálida sensación arrastrándose a través de ella una vez más. La rubia junto sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras se apoyaba contra la pared son un suspiro, vagamente reconociendo algunas ordenes que estaban siendo gritadas por Erza.

En algún nivel, sabía que algo como esto pasaría hoy. Ella estaba usando un anillo (que, como Levy había señalado con tanto entusiasmo, ella nunca usaba) en un día que el gremio entero estaría junto. Por _supuesto_ esto iba a pasar. Pero… a pesar de eso, ella todavía era sólo una chica que quería mostrar algo bonito que un chico le había dado. Es cierto que la actitud era demasiado inmadura para la persona que ella veía en sí misma, y sin embargo ni siquiera podía resistirse a mostrar las baratijas de un hombre.

Encima de eso, Natsu ni siquiera era su novio o el chico que le gustaba, y Lucy todavía había cedido a ese deseo. Que, honestamente, no era la única razón por la que puso el anillo en su dedo esta mañana. Contrariamente a todas las molestias a las que había sido sometida, estaba tan _feliz_. A decir verdad, _quería_ que las personas supieran que Natsu le había dado el anillo para poder decirles a todos cuán feliz estaba. Quería esparcir su alegría porque simplemente estaba llena de ella. Mientras tanto, la rubia ya sabía el camino que la pequeña banda iba a abrir de nuevo para ella, y lo había sabido cuando lo deslizó en su dedo esa mañana. Aun así, una chica podía esperar si lograba meter ese tipo de pensamientos en el fondo de su mente. Ilusionada pensando que era una cosa fácil de creer.

Era frustrante, por decir lo menos, pero si ella iba a demostrar a Mirajane que estaba equivocada sobre Natsu, ella no podía permitirse entusiasmar más a la maga que se transforma a partir de hoy. Levy probablemente difundiría la palabra a ella ya, pero Mira era lo suficientemente respetuosa como para nunca mencionar su desacuerdo sobre los sentimientos de Natsu a menos que Lucy se lo planteara ella misma. Todavía pensaba que Mira y los demás estaban completamente equivocados. Si ella de verdad _era_ la chica de Natsu, ella lo sabría. Ella no era estúpida.

"¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar de pie allí?"

Lucy casi gritó cuando la voz vino de la nada, pero rápidamente miró por debajo de ella para ver a Happy sonriéndole. De verdad, sus compañeros tenían lo mejor de ella demasiado a menudo. De verdad tenía que poner más atención.

"¿Happy, qué estás haciendo aquí?" la maga de espíritus estelares preguntó mientras se agachaba para hablar con él más fácilmente.

"Estaba yendo a conseguir manteles a la cocina cuando te vi allí de pie," elaboró el gato. "¿No deberías estar ayudando? Todos los demás están trabajando duro."

"Hey, yo hice mi parte." Protestó ella apresuradamente.

"¡Estoy seguro que lo hiciste!" Happy acordó jovialmente, dejando a Lucy insegura de si él estaba burlándose de ella o siendo sincero.

La maga celestial paso la palma de su mano por su cara en exasperación antes de inhalar profundo para canalizar su frustración en otro lugar. "Si, sí. De todas formas, ¿estás comiendo con Charle esta noche? Parece el momento perfecto para que trates de ganar algunos puntos con ella."

"Es inútil. Ella siempre me rechaza," el felino de Fairy Tail suspiró en derrota, cambiando su conducta entera en cuestión de segundos. Honestamente Lucy lo sentía por el chico cuando se trataba de Charle. A él le gustaba mucho, pero ella nunca lo dejaba acercarse, incluso cuando evidentemente gustaba de él también.

Si, algunas veces las chicas sólo no podían ver…

"No te rindas, Happy," le animó mientras palmeaba su cabeza con suavidad. "Eres genial. Charle va a ver eso pronto."

Él asintió, su rostro de alguna manera alegre de nuevo. "Gracias, Lucy. Será mejor que vaya por esos manteles ahora," respondió Happy obedientemente. Sus alas aparecieron y comenzó a volar hacia la cocina, llamando de vuelta, "¡Oh, y no te preocupes! ¡No le diré a nadie que estás escondida aquí para no tener que ayudar!"

Lucy había tratado muy duro no comenzar a golpear su cabeza en la pared.

"Oi, Lucy, ¿viste a Happy? Creo que vino por aquí," dijo el dragón slayer, apareciendo en el pasillo donde el gato había estado previamente.

"Acaba de irse a la cocina," respondió con simpleza, por alguna razón sintiéndose ligeramente medio consciente de usar la pieza de joyería que le había dado en frente de él. ¿Tal vez él lo tomaría de la manera equivocada…? Lucy podía sentir el calor creciendo en su rostro, pero Natsu no parecía notarlo mientras miraba alrededor.

Sus ojos aterrizaron en ella. "¿No deberías estar ayudando?" preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja.

"Lo _hice_."

Él la miró dubitativo y ella devolvió la mirada ferozmente.

"De acuerdo, lo que tú digas," dijo el mago de fuego poco convencido. "Este es un lugar extraño para esconderse, sabes."

Lucy gimió audiblemente. No podía ganar con estás personas. En serio. "_Natsu_, ¿hay algo más que quieras? Happy no está aquí."

Él pareció genuinamente contemplar esta pregunta mientras le miraba, los ojos deteniéndose cuando vio el anillo que él le había dado en su dedo. Natsu se movió hacia adelante con curiosidad. "Oye, estás usando—"

Instintivamente, la usuaria del látigo retrocedió rápidamente y su codo colisionó con la pared, su hueso de la risa en particular. Lucy tragó una maldición mientras su mano voló hacia el lugar en su brazo que había sido herido, agachándose en una bola. Natsu estaba a su lado en un instante después luciendo preocupado.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó, dejándose caer sobre su trasero. Tiernamente, tomó su mano removiéndola de su codo, reemplazándola con la suya. Ella sintió el calor de su mano calentarse mientas una cálida sensación lentamente aliviaba el dolor en su brazo.

Lucy lo miró mientras él se concentraba en el área que estaba sanando. ¿Natsu siempre era así? Él no era una persona tranquila y gentil en lo más mínimo, y sin embargo aquí estaba jugando al enfermero para ella por segunda vez. No había momentos de paz con esta persona—o al menos, no se suponía que debía haber. Él nunca haría un gran alboroto por una pequeña lesión como esta tampoco. Él sólo la dejaría olvidarse de ello.

No, ella sabía que tenía razón. Algo había cambiado en él recientemente y ella no podía descubrir qué. La persona que conocía era siempre ruidoso y emocionado, pero este hombre era más maduro. Por supuesto, Natsu siempre había sido maduro a su propia manera. Él sabía cuándo era apropiado actuar como un tonto y cuándo actuar como un amigo.

Entonces… ¿Por qué era tan diferente?

"¿Está mejor así?" preguntó el dragón slayer suavemente mientras liberaba su brazo.

Lucy asintió en silencio, insegura de qué decirle. ¿Cómo podía alguien posiblemente ser tan diferente y tan igual al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué demonios le había pasado que lo había cambiado tan drásticamente?

"¿Por qué eres tan diferente?" de repente soltó la rubia mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

Él le dio una mirada extraña, como si ella estuviera loca. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡Solías ser molesto—y ruidoso—digo, todavía _eres_ esas cosas, pero luego no! ¡No lo entiendo!" Lucy divagaba con ansiedad, cayendo de vuelta sentada también. Levantó sus manos y frotó sus sienes con cautela, cerrando sus ojos. "La última vez—en nuestra misión—me hiciste sentir patética. Cometí un error y tú me miraste con desprecio por ello—y ahora, hoy, ¡estás siendo… bueno conmigo! Estoy tan confundida— ¡estás volviéndome loca!"

Un corto silencio paso entre ellos antes de que Natsu hablara secamente. "Eres un poco extraña."

Ella se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Había soltado todo a él por una respuesta como _esa_? Oh, _demonios no_. La usuaria de espíritus celestiales se levantó indignadamente, la ira burbujeaba en su interior. "¡_Imbécil_! Yo _no_ soy rara. ¡_Tú eres_ el que come fuego, aliento de dragón!"

"¡Oye, clámate! ¡E-eso no es lo que quise decir!" protestó Natsu mientras se levantaba también.

"¿Oh si? ¿Entonces que _quisiste_ decir?" preguntó acaloradamente.

"Quise decir que eres rara por pensar que te mire con desprecio. Yo sólo estaba… decepcionado de que pudieras tratarte a ti misma tan descuidadamente. ¿Crees que me gusta verte herida?" él replicó casi con irritación, como si ella nunca debería haber pensado semejante cosa.

Su respuesta sólo activó su propia ira. "¡No seas tan hipócrita! ¡Tú siempre te lástimas porque estás siendo estúpido!" la mujer de Fairy Tail respondió rígidamente.

"Eso es diferente," él replicó de nuevo. "Yo no voy caminando hacia arbustos espinosos."

"Oh, entonces ahora _yo soy_ la estúpida."

"¡Sí!"

"¡Al menos _yo_ no entro en batallas que sé que no puedo ganar!"

"¡Yo _puedo_ ganar esas batallas!"

"¡_Ja_, podrías engañarme! ¡Entras en esas batallas sólo para volver medio muerto! ¿Crees que _me_ gusta _verte_ lastimado? No, nunca. ¡Entonces no me mires así cuando yo hago algo estúpido, porque siempre serás más estúpido que yo!"

Lucy jadeó pesadamente mientras se dio vuelta al final de su diatriba y comenzó a alejarse por segunda vez ese día. Ella ni siquiera sabía de dónde había venido todo eso, las palabras salieron de su boca siendo una sorpresa incluso para sí misma. Ella siempre estaba angustiada y completamente aterrada cuando Natsu aparecía en condiciones devastadoras, pero ella no sabía que verlo todas esas veces había acumulado tanta masiva emoción en ella.

¿Cómo es que llegaron a este tema? No podía recordar más. Su mente estaba nublada por la avalancha de resentimiento que acababa de emerger.

Ella había estado tan feliz sólo hace una hora, Lucy recordó cuando sintió la banda alrededor de su dedo. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba furiosa e indignada. Lógicamente no se sintió mal cuando sacó el anillo de su dedo y lo arrojó detrás de ella mientras seguía de vuelta a la cocina, pero emocionalmente, sintió su corazón caer al piso cuando descartó el objeto. Era sólo que… ella no podía mirarlo o sentirlo sin recordar la cantidad desagradable de alegría en la que había estado flotando más temprano. Y ella no podía soportarlo.

Una mano agarró su muñeca y tiró de ella de vuelta mientras ella se daba la vuelta para reunirse con los ojos de su agresor. "Espera," él dijo entre dientes con más calma, aunque era evidente que todavía estaba molesto por su anterior argumento. "Tú _eres_ más inteligente que yo. Lo sé. Es por eso que no se supone que te lastimes haciendo cosas estúpidas."

"Soy humana, Natsu. Voy a cometer errores—igual que tú," Lucy respondió, manteniendo su voz baja. "Pero no lo entiendes. Soy yo la que es débil. Soy la que tiene que verte lastimado todo el tiempo. Yo soy la que—"

En un rápido movimiento, él tiró de ella en sus brazos mientras ella silenciosamente rabiaba al borde de las lágrimas. Ella siempre estaba preocupada por él cuando entraba en batallas con abandono imprudente, odiando que él destruyera su cuerpo tanto. Odiaba aún más él tuviera la audacia de enojarse con ella por salir lastimada.

"Lo siento," murmuró Natsu en su cabello mientras su mano iba de arriba y abajo lentamente en su espalda para consolarla. "Yo… yo no sabía… tú—tú no eres débil… y—"

"Eres un idiota," murmuró ella de vuelta, interrumpiéndolo. ¿Cómo el día había resultado así? Se sentía emocionalmente drenada. Levy, el argumento, y la confusión de emociones era suficiente para tratar en un solo día. Ella no quería más.

Por supuesto, donde estaba justo ahora era extrañamente cómoda, a pesar del hecho de que la situación había nacido de la frustración y el grito. Los brazos de Natsu se sentían realmente bien…

"… lo siento, trataré de ser menos estúpido, pero no prometo nada." Él gruñó mientras ella rompía su tren de pensamientos.

"Lo imagino. No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir." La maga de espíritus medio rió dejando que la furia dentro de ella desapareciera. La calidez que estaba sintiendo superó cualquier emoción negativa en su cuerpo mientras se fundía en su abrazo.

"Tú… dejaste caer esto," comentó el dragón slayer con torpeza mientras la dejaba ir, dejando a Lucy sintiéndose significativamente más fría. De hecho, la atmosfera se había desarrollado en algo bastante tenso…

Rápidamente, le tendió la pieza de joyería que ella había arrojado antes. "¿Todavía…?" Natsu arrastró con ansiedad, los ojos encontrando el suelo.

"Sí. Sí." Ella respondió instantáneamente, sintiéndose mucho mejor a pesar de que no hacia el aire alrededor de ellos más delgado. La rubia tomó el anillo de su mano y lo deslizó de vuelta en su dedo, tomando una decisión mental de ignorar a todo el que la molestara por ello. "¡Gracias… debemos… ir a terminar… los preparativos! ¡Estámos… preparando!"

"Sí…te… veré más tarde," respondió él, luciendo totalmente incómodo, probablemente por las misma razones que ella. Cuando él se escapó, Lucy finalmente había recordado como la cosa entera comenzó en primer lugar.

Ella suspiró de nuevo cuando volvió a la cocina lentamente, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos. Al final, no obtuvo ninguna de las respuestas que estaba buscando y tuvo una discusión que condujo a la confrontación más emocionalmente agotadora que había tenido. Lucy decidió que necesitaba poner su curiosidad de lado por la noche y sólo divertirse. Esto era sólo una noche.

Descifrar a Natsu… para eso, ella tenía mucho tiempo.


End file.
